


"That hurt, you son of a bitch!"

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is a Brat, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Voice Kink, forgive me Father for I have sinned, top steve rogers/bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: Bucky talks back in the middle of a session, and Steve isn't too pleased.(This is what happens when you talk back, Bucky. It's just more smut, what did you expect from me?!?! I have sinned on this day.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	"That hurt, you son of a bitch!"

“Ow, _Steve!_ ”

“Quiet,” Steve said sternly as he hit Bucky’s inner thigh with the riding crop once more. Bucky shut right up, suppressing a plaint. The second hit came as a surprise; he couldn’t see anything under the blindfold.

There was a long pause, and Bucky could feel Steve’s eyes scanning over him. The riding crop came up under his chin, forcing Bucky’s head back and his eyes to the ceiling. Steve slid the blindfold off of his eyes and gave Bucky an innocent smile.

“Doing alright, doll?”

Bucky shivered, swallowing his fright and arousal. “Yes.”

“Yes, who?” Steve asked, placing a little more emphasis on the riding crop.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky whispered breathily. Steve smirked, clearly pleased by the title. 

“Good. That’s quite enough of that.” Steve cast the blindfold aside and motioned for Bucky to sit up. “I want you on the ground on your knees, darling. Can you do that for me?”

Bucky nodded, already in motion. “Yes, sir.” 

Steve also got off the bed for a moment, retrieving a couple items from the closet. By the time he had turned around again, Bucky was on the floor, looking up at Steve like he was the sun. By this time, Bucky was quite conscious of his position. Steve was fully clothed, and Bucky was knelt passively below him, completely naked. 

“Color, baby?”

“Green, sir.”

Steve smiled. “Open yourself up for me, won’t you? Make it quick, I’d like to see you cum before dinnertime.”

Bucky nodded and began fingering himself open impatiently, curious to Steve’s plans. He felt Steve’s gaze burning into him once again, and he dropped his head as he rode his own fingers.

“Look at me, I want to watch,” Steve commanded. Bucky reluctantly began to tilt his head upwards, but he must have been too slow for Steve. In punishment for his unhurriedness, he was met with a sharp strike to the stomach from the riding crop. 

Bucky yelped as his muscles tightened in reaction to the pain. “Fuck!” he bit out irritably.

“How did that feel?” Steve asked with punishing calmness.

“That _hurt,_ you son of a bitch!” Bucky retorted. He regretted it instantly.

Steve was behind him promptly, a hand on Bucky’s throat and the length of the riding crop below his chin, completely headlocking him. “Would you like to try that again, slut?”

Bucky gasped for air. “I’m sorry, sir! It w-”

“I don’t want to hear anything out of your mouth again unless I address you first. And you’d better be kind about it for your own sake next time. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky choked out. Steve released his grasp and Bucky folded to the ground, completely losing whatever dignity he had left for this session. 

“That’s really how you think of me, hm? I should see to having you gagged.” Steve said, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders to pull him back into a seated position. Bucky could hear the Brooklyn drawl slipping into Steve’s voice as he whispered close into his ear. “You know I take care of you at the end of the day, and that’s how you address me?” 

Before Bucky could even process Steve’s words, there was a vibrator being inserted behind him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion, but bit his tongue to keep himself from saying more. 

Steve moved to kneel in front of Bucky. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? To be fucking filled with something, anything? That always shuts you right up. I know what you need,” Steve spat decisively. Bucky was desperately trying to keep himself together, but the vibrations and the intensity radiating off of Steve were not helping. “I love you like this. Moaning like a goddamn whore, not able to resist what I give you. You could end it all at any time, but you don’t, just because you love it so much. No one else knows but us, and that’s the wonderful thing. No one knows how good you take it. It’s almost a shame…”

Bucky was starting to feel the tell-tale signs of an orgasm, and he nearly screamed. He knew he didn’t have permission to cum, and the relief would be short-lived if he did. Steve noticed, of course, and laughed to himself.

“What? Have you got something to say? Come on, doll, it’s alright.”

“Please…” Bucky nearly hesitated, but he spat it out anyway. “ _Please_ , sir, I’m so close!”

“You really think you deserve to cum?”

“Sir, please!” Bucky begged, unsure of whether to try to escape the vibrations resonating through his body or lean in further. His cock was aching, unable to be touched without chastising, dripping precum. Steve was watching him slyly, giving him no reprieve. “I wanna obey, I wanna… I wanna listen, but I- I’m too close!” Bucky’s words ran together as tears pricked his eyes. “ _Please!_ ”

“Awful quick, aren’t you? It’s been barely any time. How will I know that the lesson has stuck, huh?” Steve tsking, seemingly ignorant of Bucky’s plight. Bucky broke into a sob, his legs flexing as he attempted to pull away from the intensity of the vibrator. He let out a string of broken pleas and curses, looking directly at Steve with begging eyes as he cried openly.

“Alright, Bucky, go ahead and cum for me, doll,” Steve said calmly, reaching for Bucky to give him purchase through his orgasm. Bucky sobbed as he came, crying Steve’s name and shaking uncontrollably as the pleasure overcame him. Steve held him the whole way through, removing the vibrator when it became too much for Bucky to take. 

When Bucky had finally calmed down, Steve helped him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Color?”

“I’m green, Steve,” Bucky said wearily. “I’m exhausted though.”

“Yeah, you look beat, doll… How about I run you a bath and grab you some fresh clothes?”

“That sounds nice.”

“Need anything else?”

“No, I think I’m alright.” Bucky yawned. “Can we take a nap before dinner?”

“Of course. I was going to help you cook, but I think we’ve both had enough activity for today. We can just order in tonight,” Steve said, running a hand through Bucky’s sweaty hair. “Here, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself and I refuse to have any shame.  
> :)


End file.
